


Amami and Ouma Play The Sims

by addiweeb



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Author updates slowly, Autocorrect is a bitch to the author, How Do I Tag, Like he fails harder than his parents, M/M, Ouma is mad, Shame on the author, The Oumami is no longer suggested, They argue, They play the sims, Virtual love child fails at life, Why did I even think of this, it's pretty gay, this is my first fic here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addiweeb/pseuds/addiweeb
Summary: ((CRACK FIC also nondespair!au or whatever idk))After purchasing a new game, Amami invites Ouma over to play it with him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Um yeah hi I'm what ever name I go by here, I lost track aHA. Matrix or Fry or Addison, I don't know. 
> 
> Anyways, onto the notes. I just came up with this idea randomly, told some people in a discord server, and they thought it was a good idea so here uhygjk  
> This is also my first fanfiction that I've ever shared with the internet and the first I've wrote on Ao3 so yeah, whoopsies. This is vv out of character for probably both, since it is a crackfic. 
> 
> Also the Oumami is just very slight.

 

 Amami had placed the disk inside the laptop, and was now waiting for it to finish installing.

 

  Just today, The Sims 3 had caught his attention when he was browsing the game store.  _Why not,_ the avocado thought. Of course, playing it alone could be fun, but it could be  _funny_ if there was someone else. Specifically someone you were close with. So, Amami had decided, why not call up Ouma and invite him over? The game had a while left for installing time. 

   Ouma had accepted and came over quickly, the two of them spent the rest of the time discussing what they'll do for their household. 

 

 "We could make ourselves?" Amami suggested, placing his hand to his chin in thought. "Amami-chan, that's too mainstream and boring!" Ouma was quick to object. "Alright, alright, do you have any ideas then?" Ouma thought for a moment, taking a drink from the bottle of panta he had brought with him. "We couuuld make a household of 16 sims, download some mods, and watch them all kill each other!" He giggled. "Nah, that would get boring." Amami face palmed. "Ouma-kun, just no. That's not even funny. How about we just make one sim and we decide on what the sim does together?" Ouma nodded. "Okaaay, that works!"

 After the game was finally done installing, Amami loaded it up and started the game. They picked the town they wanted to start in, and begun to create their sim.

 "The fuck are you doing, why are you giving the sim green hair?" Ouma watched as Amami continued making the sim, ignoring the question. "Amami-chan, stop ignoring me! Our sim can't have green hair, it looks gross with the hair style you picked! You said I could choose the hair colour!"  _Amami still ignored him._

It took a half-empty panta bottle to the back of his head for him to finally respond. "Ow, fuck, was that really necessary?" Amami rubbed the back of his head, squinting at the short boy. "Well since you kept ignoring me!" Ouma crossed his arms and pouted. "Okay, okay, fine, you can change his hair colour." Amami scooted over, letting Ouma have access to they keyboard and mouse. Ouma, unsurprisingly, changed the hair colour to a deep purple. "That looks much better!~"  

 Satisfied with finally changing the hair colour, Ouma moved back and let Amami continue with the creat-a-sim. They both agreed on clothing, though Amami kept adding more jewelry than what Ouma had agreed on, though arguing led to more ignoring, and Ouma didn't want to dent his panta bottle on Amami's thick skull again. 

"Sooo, what are we going to name him, anyways?" Ouma asked, narrowing his eyes as Amami added yet another ring to the sleepwear. _The fucking sleepwear._ "Hmmm.. I didn't think about that. What did you have in mind, Ouma-kun?" Ouma thought for a moment. "We could just put our names together! Like, his name can be Kokitaro Oumami!" Amami stopped editing the colours of all the jewelry, looking back at Ouma. "Excuse me? Why is your name the one that starts  _both_ his given name and surname? How about we go with Ranichi Amama?" Ouma cringed. "Amama? N fucking o." Amami sighed. "Alright, fine, how about Ranichi Oumami, then?" Ouma hummed, nodding. "Alright, that works!" They fought over traits, but soon enough decided on handy, brave, diva, party animal, and daredevil. 

 

 After finishing up the create-a-sim for Ranichi Oumami, they went on to building a house. They had agreed to start on an empty plot and build their own house, instead of buying a default one and just furnishing it.  

 "Alright, we have a low budget so we gotta keep the house small, okay?" Amami stated, handing the computer to Ouma, who nodded. "Yeah, yeah, we'll get a good job as a criminal after this though, right?" Amami shook his head. "No, no, we're going to be an outfit designer! Or was it home designer. I'm sure I got the expansion pack that has that job in it, at least.." Ouma flailed his arms around. "But that sort of thing is boring, why would you want to design houses or outfits when you can be robbing banks?!" Amami huffed, shaking his head again. "Fine, how about we do something like, um. We could let Oumami decide, actually. Nothing is more hurtful than your parents forcing their ideal careers onto you, right?" Ouma sat straight up, giving Amami a weird look. "Whoa whoa whoa, let me understand this here.. You're treating Oumami like he's our real child?" After Amami cautiously nodded, Ouma rolled his eyes and went back to making the house. "Alright, we'll wait until he gets a wish to join a career, then."  
   
  After building a simple house, consisting of a kitchen, bathroom, a single bed room, and a study, Ouma went out of his way to add horse paintings in every room.

"What's with all the horses? What are you, a furry?"

"What are you, gay?"

 

 

 Amami paused, not responding. "Yeah, that's what I thought, gay lord the third." Ouma snickered. "Ahh, whose the second gay lord? I know for sure that you're the first." Amami crossed his arms. "Fuck off, avocado." Ouma grimaced. Amami let out an offended, feminine gasp. "HOW DARE YOU!" There was a silence for a whole 60 seconds before the both of them started laughing. 

 "Alright, well, let's start the day!" Ouma chirped, exiting buy mode and handing the laptop to Amami. Immediately, he looked at the sim's wishes. "Oumami wants toooo.. meet someone." Amami sighed, zooming out to the world map. "Alright Ouma-kun, pick a location and we'll go there to hunt down victi- I mean friends." Ouma rolled his eyes. "You did that mess up on purpose to be funny, and in result, it was not funny what so ever. Go to the library, there's usually smart people there." 

 Amami ignored Ouma's comment, going to the library, and clicking 'visit lot.' He zoomed into the location and waited for their sim to get there. "Hey, beloved Amami-chan, I just realized how gay this all is." Ouma suddenly spoke up. "You just realized that now? The fuck, man." Amami looked back at Ouma, eyebrows raised. "Of course I realized it before! I was just- testing to see your reaction!" Ouma nodded confidently. "Yeah, alright." Amami went back to the laptop, and now that Oumami was at the library, had him talk to the closest sim.

 About five minutes of Ouma and Amami bickering over what interaction to do next, they decided to send Oumami home. He was hungry, anyways. 

 Once Oumami was home, Amami selected the 'cook meal...' option on the oven, choosing 'Waffles.' 

 "Waffles for dinner? Wow, Amami-chan, what an odd choice." Ouma taunted. "Oh, shush, waffles are something you'd eat for dinner anyways, Ouma-kun." Amami laughed lightly. "Oh damn, you right." Ouma nodded. 

  _Then the alarms started._ Oumami had started a fire when trying to cook **waffles**. Ouma started screaming. "OH MY GOD, AMAMI-CHAN PUT IT OUT! CALL THE FIRE DEPARTMENT! DO SOMETHING!" Amami was panicking, but then Oumami's AI started to automatically put out the fire.  _Thank god for that brave trait._ Ouma calmed down, wheezing. "Wow, our child is more productive than you." Amami grunted, face palming.

 They agreed to make an Autumn Salad instead, as it involved no cooking. 

 There was still sometime left, so Amami watched TV for a while, before Ouma and Amami sent him to bed.

"Aside from the fire, that day was uneventful." Ouma laid down on the couch, yawning. "It's too late for me to catch the bus going home, and I'm tired so I'll be crashing here for the night." Amami sighed. "Well, alright. I get up early, so I'll be waking you up too." Amami saved the game. "Yeah, yeah, alright!" Ouma rolled over. 

 Amami grinned, not exiting the game. He opened the command bar, enabling testingcheats. He brought Oumami into Create-A-Sim again, changing his hair colour back to green. 


	2. Ranichi Gets Hired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Then fired.  
>  This chapter can also be known as:  
> "holy fuck Addison wrote this on his phone and due to a recent update on said phone, autocorrect is worse than ever."
> 
> I wrote this in the middle of the night, I'm sorry.

 Ouma groanded as he loaded up the save file, looking at Oumami. "Amami-chan! Ranichi has green hair again!"

 Amami laughed, walking over and sitting next to the purple haired boy, typing in testing cheats and bringing their Sim into create-a-sim mode.

 He calmly changed Oumami's hair colour to a soft pink colour. Ouma sighed, but didn't object, so Amami took that as the pink being fine.

 Editing create-a-sim, they started to play the game. After Oumami woke up, he cooked up a waffle, ate, had a shower, and Ouma suggested having Oumami text his new friend that he met at the library. 

 All the tasks were done, they were low on money, and Oumami didn't have an idea for his career. 

 Ouma brought up the criminal career, but Amami shook his head and mentioned the music industry job. With that, they had an agreement. 

 "Okay, so he'll be starting work tomorrow Then!" Ouma clapped his hands together, grinning. 

 "Yep, that's what his schedule says." Amami shrugged, sitting back against the couch and resting his hands behind his head in a cliche anime pose. Ouma took that as his cue to work the keyboard and mouse. 

  _Of course, Oumami ended up spending the rest of the day on the computer playing games, talking to people online, or browsing the web._

Amami sighed. "So much for our child bring productive, huh?" Ouma was quick to shush the taller male. "At least our baby has friends." He tilted his head to the side, looking up at Amami sadly. Amami rubbed his temples, sighing. "Oh, so you're not my friend anymore?" 

 Ouma gave a genuinely shocked expression. "Are you suggesting that we're less than friends? We have a child, Amami-chan! We're married!" Amami smiled, laughing. "We were never even dating, Ouma-kun."

 Ouma huffed, clinging onto Amami's arm. "We're dating now!" Amami gave Ouma an odd look, before sighing. "If you're actually serious about that, alright." 

 The purple haired shortie let go of Amami, taking out his phone. "Okay, I'm tweeting about this so everyone knows that my beloved Rantaro-Chan is mine!"

 Amami rolled his eyes, smiling as he took control of the laptop once again. He had Oumami eat dinner, go to the bathroom, and then sleep.

 Once day rolled around, Ouma was still tweeting or maybe even making posts on every social media site he had an account on, so Amami decided to prepare Oumami for work himself. 

 Oumami's social meter was low, he had an aching back from the cheap bed, and even a shower didn't make him feel better since it was too cold, the left over food tasted bad, and his fun levels were rather low. The bladder need was easy to solve, of course. 

 In a rather bad mood, Oumami was sent to work. 

 Amami was responding to some things he for tagged in on his own phone- mostly tagged in Ouma's posts- as the two made simple small-talk

 That's when the notification popped up. 

   **Due to Ranichi Oumami's horrible performance at work, he has been fired.**

 

 "Oh, shit." Amami muttered. Ouma just stared blankly and shook his head.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha hey look I finally updated this shit. Sorry if the chapter was small.  
> You know that angst fic I wrote for rainbowchu3? Well yeah he's a friend of mine and he suggested Ranichi having pink hair so I rolled with it.  
> I added in some more Oumami than planned so it's not suggested anymore whoopsi.
> 
> I'm not sure if you can actually get fired in the sims 3 but hey it's a crackfic so why not.
> 
> I was struggling a lot with ao3 when posting this. Thanks for nothing, phone. :,)


	3. It's a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When will they give up on Ranichi? Well, not today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aliiiiiiiive-! (^^ゞ  
> Sorry for never updating this, I sorta hit a writers block. I mean, it's a crack fic that I never even planned to continue in the first place.  
> If there's something you want to see happen, let me know! 
> 
> I wrote this rlly lazily and uh,, I didn't really, want to write it at all? I mean, I don't know where to go with it or if I even want to keep it going, especially since it's been dead for a while.. Sorry for not putting much effort in!

 

"Well, there goes Ranichi's only source of income!" Ouma sighed. 

  
"That ended quickly... Well, it seems he has more in common with you than he does with me." Amami grinned. "ARE YOU SAYING I CAN'T UPHOLD A STABLE JOB?!" grabbing the laptop, Ouma quickly went to get Ranichi a new job. "If it was a job he'd  _like,_ I bet he wouldn't get fired!"   
  
"Ouma he's not real, he doesn't have actual likes or dislikes." 

  
"You mean like us?" 

"What?" 

"Nothing."

 

 Amami sighed, shaking his head.  "Anyways- what are we going to do then?"   "Ummmm, well I guess we could pick up a hobby instead of a job. Like playing guitar or painting! ..But that would be too boring." Despite saying that, Ouma seemed to actually be considering it as he put the laptop back on the coffee table, moving to sit up on the couch instead of on the floor. "Well, we could try to gather things to sell." Amami looked to the screen. 

"That wouldn't even be fun, Amami-chan!" Ouma pouted, crossing his arms. "What's the point to playing a game if it's not fun? Let's just go hang out at some place and make a friend! We can mooch off them!"

 

"First we should probably sell furniture so we won't run out of money any time soon." Without waiting for a response, Amami went into build mode and started to sell all the horse related decoration. "AMAMI-CHAN, NO! HOW COULD YOU?! STOP! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ouma fell off the couch, screeching. "It's too late, now...." Amami spoke in a deep voice, a shadow cast over his face.

 

"Amami-chan this isn't an emo anime, fucking stop." Amami laughed, nodding. "Alright, alright. But we're not buying any of the horse stuff back, Grape the lion." 

Ouma looked up to Amami oddly. "If you're trying to guess my alias online for being a furry, you guessed horribly wrong."

"You're right!" Amami snapped his fingers. "You're a brony instead, aren't you?"

He rolled his eyes. "I don't watch kids shows, I'm not a child!"   
"You sure act o-" Ingame alarms went off again.

"OH WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT, RANICHI IS SETTING THE HOUSE ON FIRE AGAIN! WHO WOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT WE LEFT THE SIMS AI ON?!" Ouma slid off the couch, quickly getting to work at putting the fire out and getting rid of the oven. Nothing other than Autumn salad, now. 

"At least we shouldn't have that problem again then, hm?" Amami sighed, frowning slightly. Their virtual son was such a bad cook. "Yeaaaah. Maybe he'll learn how to actually cook if he makes enough salads." Ouma shrugged, sitting back up on the couch as Amami went to save the game. "This is probably enough Sims for today. You need to catch the bus, you're not camping out here again." 

"Fiiiine! We need to do more than play the sims every time we hang out though. You should totally buy like, just dance or Mario Kart. OR, THE ULTIMATE FRIENDSHIP RUINER..." Ouma got up, doing a dramatic rock star pose. "MARIO PARTY!" 

"Mario Party sounds fun, but we'd need more people. We can plan for that some other time." 

"Mmmhm! But what're we gonna do next with Ranichi? I mean, we can't abandon him with no cooking skills." 

"We should buy him some books with the money we got from selling all the horse junk, that will help improve skills faster." 

"THE HORSES WERE NOT JUNK!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the abrupt ending  
> Like I said this chapter was kinda forced out since I have no other ideas and it's really short.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah okay, hope you liked this random crack fic thing. Writing it was fun. Anyways, if you guys would like more, I may continue this? Not sure, though.


End file.
